Wanted
by RukiaXByakuya
Summary: Disclaimer I don't own Bleach or Tite Kubo characters!  Ichigo has everything he could ever want except the girl of his dreams, Rukia Kuchiki. But she's taken by Renji, and more problems come when Aizen wants to destroy him by any means necessary.
1. Prologue

"Dammiiiiit!" Ichigo shouted as his hand slapped his alarm clock. It was time to get up for school and he was bone tired from fighting hollows all last night.

Just as he finished putting on his pants, Rukia burst into the room. "Aaah!" he screamed. "What the hell do you think your doing?" He asked embarrassed.

"Ichigo! C'mon were gonna be late again!" Rukia shouted. She gently brushed her dark hair back as she turned to walk out the door. Ichigo couldn't help but watched as she walked away. Her uniform fit her perfectly and hugged her in all the right places. She spun around. "Well C'mon."

"Right." he said as they both walked down stairs. As he walked all he could think about was her violet eyes looking at him and how cute she looked when she was angry. His thoughts were interrupted as Ichigo's dad came from around the corner and kicked him square in the face. Ichigo's face turned red with anger.

"You bastard. What the hell was that for?"

"Oh Ichigo you have so much to learn. If Rukia is going to be my daughter someday you have to learn to protect her. And that my boy starts with protecting yourself." Isshin quickly while hurling towards Ichigo again.

Ichigo quickly dodged it and countered the attack by smacking his dad with the bookbag he was carrying. "First of all you shouldn't be attacking your son like that, and second Rukia can't be your daughter no matter how much I want her too because she has a boyfriend!" he screamed heading towards the door leaving Isshin moaning.

Once they got outside Ichigo looked at Rukia. Her face was flushed as she stared straight ahead. "Hey what's up Rukia?" Ichigo noticed she jumped a little.

"It's nothing."

"Don't give me that crap. I know something's up so talk."

"Well it's about what you said. What did you mean by I can't be his daughter no matter how much you want me to?" she asking looking him dead in the eye.

Ichigo blushed. He hadn't realized he said that out loud. "Oh sorry, I didn't mean anything by it, I was just rambling." She turned away from him and continued walking.

"Hey, Ichigo." A familiar voice called out from behind. Ichigo turned around and saw the red head walking forward with the school uniform on.

"What the hell! When do you get back Renji?" he shouted.

"I just came back from the Soul Society. Captain Kuchiki gave me a month off so I decided to drop by." He answered.

"Really? My brother gave you time off? Are you sure he's not sick?" Rukia asked with a concerned look on her face.

"Yep, sure did." Renji walked over to Rukia and grabbed her in his arms. He kissed her gently on the lips. Rukia began kissing him back and as their bodies pressed together the kissed deepened. Rukia gasped and pushed Renji away.

"Renji, we can't do that here in the open!" she exclaimed.

"I don't see you for 5 months and that's what I get?" he looked depressed. Rukia kissed him on the cheek.

"For now." She giggled.

_Oh brother. Get a room._ Ichigo thought as he headed into Karakura High. _That should be me. _

"_Oh c'mon get real Ichigo. As if you can ever get Rukia. You can't even get Orihime."_ Ichigo's hollow retorted.

"_Oh shut the hell up. What do you know about them?"_

"_Enough. Don't you remember? I know everything about you. You loved Rukia ever since you went to the Soul Society and saved her from being executed. Maybe even before that."_

"_Shut the hell up."_

"_You need to make a move or you'll never get Rukia."_

"_I said shut up. Rukia will never love me."_

"_Yea that's right. She loves Renji, doesn't she? Guess you have no chance Ichigo." _He laughed.

"_I know."_

_

* * *

**A/N Please Read and Review. This is my first time writing a story. Constructive Criticism recommended. I know its kind of shaky but it does get better. I promise ;).**_


	2. Confusing Questions

**Alright so it took me a while to get chapter 2 out. Don't go hard on me I'm still developing the plot. So in the last chapter you learned that Ichigo likes Rukia but she goes with Renji. And don't worry Grimmjow is coming soon. Oh and thanks for the reviews. They really helped. ;)**

**

* * *

**

Ichigo

As I walked through the front doors of Karakura High, all I could think about was Rukia. Why? I thought. Why did I have to love her? Why was she taken? Even worse, why by Renji? What did she see in him? What did he have that I didn't? All these thoughts raced through my head as her and Renji walked into the classroom.

"Good morning Rukia, lookin as lovely as ever today!" I overheard Keigo say.

"Oh, thanks Keigo." Rukia replied in that "nice girl" tone she uses when she's around others. I couldn't help but smile. She was so adorable.

"Oh hey, you're Ichigo's cousin, Renji, right?" Keigo asked looking him up and down. What an idiot I thought.

"Yea, surprised you remember me." Renji replied. I had to admit Renji could be a little charming when he wanted to. But he didn't fool me. I decided that after school I would go see what Orihime and Uryu were up to. My thoughts were interrupted as Ms. Misato walked into the room.

"Ok class, please take your seats!" Ms. Misato yelled. As the students sat down she began to teach today's lesson, I stared out the window. I never listened to her before so I'm not going to now. I was shocked as I looked out the window. There were at least 10 hollows approaching the school. I looked at Rukia. She wasn't focused on me, only on Renji. As I felt around in my pocket, I felt Kon in my hand. I popped the pill into my mouth and in an instant was out of my body. I looked over and Rukia and Renji had done that same. I looked over at Kon.

"Don't do anything stupid while I'm gone, you hear me?" I commanded him. He couldn't be trusted. He would be on the girls in a second if he had the chance. He nodded in agreement.

"Ms. Misato, may we be excused?" I heard Orihime ask.

"Sure, take all the time you need Orihime." She agreed. Orihime, Chad, and Uryu got up and followed me, Rukia, and Renji down the hall. After we arrived outside there was no time to waste, the hollows were approaching fast.

"Dance! Sode no Shirayuki!" Rukia yelled as she released her Zanpakuto.

"Roar! Zabimaru!" yelled Renji. I watched as his Zanpakuto extended. It slashed through five of the hollows. As I continued to watch more and more hollows began to appear.

_Where the hell are they all coming from_? I thought.

_Forget where they are coming from. You should be in the fight looking good for Rukia. _My hollow stated.

_I thought we already discussed this._

_Yea but we weren't done. _

_I told you I can't have Rukia. She loves Renji, Renji loves her. End of story._

_While you're talking to me you should be in the fight King._

Damn. He was right. I hated when that bastard was right. It was almost worse than running away from Kenpachi.

"Getsuga…Tenshou!" I yelled as the blue light flashed throught six of the hollows destroying them. _Well at least it was more than Renji's first try._ I turned to look at Rukia, a hollow was coming right behind her. Everyone else was busy. _This is my chance. _I swung my sword and watched the blue light of my spiritual pressure destroyed the enormous hollow. Just before I hit the hollow, Renji's Zabimaru ripped thorugh it and he evaporated. Now my Getsuga Tenshou was headed for Renji. To my disappointment he dodged in the nick of time. Uryu and Orihime took out the last few hollows by themselves. We all regrouped.

"Well we're all done. Sorry we can't stay to celebrate but we have to get back to class." Uryu said heading back to the school. Orihime and Chad were right behind him.

I suddenly felt a sharp pain in my head. I turned and Renji was staring at me with his "pissed off look."

"What the hell was that Ichigo?" he asked.

"What the hell are you talking about Renji?" I asked pissed off as well.

"You almost hit me back there with your Getsuga Tenshou you bastard. And you almost hit Rukia!" He yelled. His tone seemed serious so I decided to match it.

"I wasn't gonna hit her you idiot I was trying to hit the hollow coming up behind her."

"Well I had it."

"Yea, well I was going for it before you got in my way. So it serves you right. You should've got hit."

"Maybe you'd like a taste of your own medicine."

"Maybe I do." I was now furious. Renji and I had argued like this before but now I was ready to fight. I don't know what was coming over me. As soon as he said I almost hurt Rukia anger began to flow in me.

"Hey you guys maybe you should take it easy. C'mon you two know that you aren't gonna fight so why don't you give it a rest and let's go back to class. School's almost out now." Rukia cut it. He stood there with her hands on her hips looking at both Renji and me.

_Want me to take him out King? After he's gone, Rukia will be all yours._ My hollow suggested.

"Yea, I guess you're right Rukia. But one day-"

"Shut the hell up! I don't need your help with problems so just butt out!" I screamed. Rukia and Renji looked at me with shock. _Dammit I said that out loud._ "S-Sorry." I stammered. "I was having a little inner problem."

They both nodded in understanding. I was glad they knew my hollow situation. This made random outburst less akward. "I'll catch up with you guys later." I said heading towards Kon who was standing a few feet away. I forced myself in my body and and coughed up Kon. I carefully placed him in my pocket and headed home.

Rukia

"S-Sorry." Ichigo stammered. "I was having a little inner problem."

Renji and I nodded with understanding. We both knew Ichigo's hollow situation. So we understood when he made random outburst. "I'll catch up with you guys later." he said heading towards Kon who was standing a few feet away. He forced himself into his body and and coughed up Kon. He carefully placed him in my pocket and headed home.

"Poor Ichigo." I started.

"What do you mean Rukia?" Renji asked surprisingly. I stared at him for a moment hoping he'd catch on. He didn't.

"He has so much to worry about. He has to protect souls from hollows, an inner hollow to deal with and school. I wonder how he's doing."

"You know, if I didn't know any better I'd say you cared about him." Renji remarked. My voice grew tense.

"Of course I care, why, is it wrong to care about Ichigo?" I yelled. I felt my face burn red with anger. Why would he ask me such a stupid question? I looked around and people were looking back at me and Renji. I guess we were too loud.

"I think you know what I mean. It's more than care, maybe even love." He said. His voice was now calm. I felt my stomach drop a little. _Love._ Why did that word make me feel uneasy? It wasn't true. I didn't _love_ Ichigo.

"Renji what exactly are you saying? That I love Ichigo? Do you not trust me? When I say I love you, I'm not saying it for my health. Why would you even think that? Are you jealous of Ichigo or-"I paused. I didn't mean to say that word.

"Maybe I am a little jealous. I mean do you even see the way he stares at you?" He looked into my eyes then quickly looked at the ground.

_No impossible. I would know if Ichigo liked me. But then again he is very protective of me. And why did he leave? Maybe that explains why I get so flustered around him. Maybe I do like him. NO! Rukia you do not like Ichigo you like—no love Renji. _I turned to leave when Renji grabbed my arm. "What are you doing Renji?"

"Where are you going?" his voice was stern and his eyes were angry.

"I'm going to talk to Ichigo." I was getting mad again. Why has Renji been able to make me mad in seconds the past few days? I walked off not giving him a chance to stop me. Once I reached his house I walked inside.

"Rukiaaaaaa! How has my lovely daughter-in-law doing?"

"Good Mr. Kurosaki." I responded. At this point I had gotten use to him calling me his daughter even though I knew I wasn't.

"Hello Rukia." "Hey Rukia." Yuzu and Karin called out.

"Hi you guys. Is Ichigo here?"

"Oh, he's upstairs in his room. He looked pretty down when he came in. Do you two need to be alone?" Isshin asked with a sly grin across his face. I held in a laugh.

"No!" I said walking past. I went up the stairs and walked in Ichigo's room. He was on the bed staring at the ceiling. His shirt was off revealing the six pack on his stomach. I couldn't help having an uneasy feeling. "Whatcha' doin Ichigo?" I asked moving closer to his bed.

"Trying to get this damn hollow to shut the hell up." He said laughing. "What are you doing here? I thought you were going to stay with Renji." He was now facing me. I could see the sadness in his eyes. "I actually came here to talk to you about something."

"Well, talk." The tone of his voice bothered me. "Do you want me to come back?" He looked surprised.

"Sorry, it's not you it's this annoying ass hollow." He looked frustrated.

"What is he saying?" I asked. I had a pretty good idea but I wanted Ichigo to tell me.

"You don't wanna know."

"Fine but I wanna know what the deal is with you. Why do you act that way when your around me and Renji?"

"You don't know that by now?"

"No."

"Rukia." His voice was serious. He sat up in the bed. I couldn't concentrate with his shirt off like that. I reached in his drawer and pulled out a shirt.

"Put this on." I said throwing him the shirt.

"Why?" He asked. A grin slipped across his face.

"Don't get any ideas I just can't concentrate." He slipped the shirt on.

"Rukia. I can't help feeling the way I feel. When I see you with Renji I get jealous. I wish it was me but it's not. When I saw him kiss you the other day, something inside me wanted to kill him but I didn't want to hurt you. I can't really explain it but that's the way I feel."

I was shocked. He just admitted he liked me. I don't know what happened but next thing I knew I was on top of him. My lips pressed roughly against his. His eyes were focused on me as he grabbed my waist and pulled me closer to him. I wrapped my arms around his neck and let him take over. He rolled me over on my back and threw himself on top of me. _What are you doing? You love Renji, this is cheating._ Ichigo suddenly pulled away.

"Rukia I can't. As much as I want to I can't do that to Renji. You—"

"I understand Ichigo." I smiled and got off the bed. When I got to the door I turned and smiled. "See you tomorrow Ichigo." When I got to my room I jumped in the bed. All I could think about that night was Ichigo. As I replayed the events that happened moments ago in my head, I slowly drifted to sleep.

* * *

**Alright please R&R. I know it;s a little crappy but hang in there. And for the next chapter I was thinking of adding an unexpected guest from the soul society. Who is it I don't know but you'll find out in chapter 3! ;)**

**Thanks,**

**-MJea9Wash-**


	3. Renji and Rivals

**Ok. It took me a while to get chapter 3 out. Iv'e been so busy cleaning up for Christmas and all of my body is hurting. So finally I decided to get up and finish chapter 3. Hang in there. I wouldn't feel bad if you don't like this chapter.

* * *

**

Renji

"Renji Abarai! Long time no see old friend."

I turned to see a tall middle aged man wearing a dark green suit. Over the suit he had a long black coat with white diamonds surrounding the ends. On his head he had a hat with green and white stripes going down them. In his hand he had a cane, his zanpakuto.

"Um, yea I guess so." I watched as he moved towards me. I guess the time to ask was now. "Hey, Urahara I—"

He held up his hand to silence me. "It's okay. I already know what you're gonna ask." He looked up from the ground and focused his eyes on me. "Of course you can stay here Renji!"

What the hell! How did his tone just change from serious to…this! "Um, thanks, Urahara."

"No problem moocher. Stay here as long as you need." He said walking away.

_That's Uraraha. He hasn't changed a bit._ _Come to think of it I wonder what Rukia is doing. I haven't seen her for 2 days. I hope she isn't still mad about my outburst. Then again she does have a temper. What are you talking about Abarai, she's your girlfriend. Just go and see her yourself. _"Hey Urahara I'm going out for a while I should be back later. "

He peered from around the corner. "Aww but you just got here."

"I know I just need to see Rukia for a while. I should be back later." I said walking out the front door.

"Don't count on it." A voice from above called out. I turned towards it shocked by what I saw. _What the hell is he doing here, in the world of the living_? Upon the roof of Urahara's shop was a tall man wearing a captains' uniform, with slate, grey eyes and long, black hair. Upon his head he had 2 white kenseikans and around his neck he wore a white scarf. "What's wrong Renji, you look surprised?

"C-Capitan Kuchiki! What are you doing here?" I asked. This is one of the few times he had ever come to the world of the living. He flash stepped in front of me. "I am here to retrieve you Renji, let's go."

The sternness of his voice worried me. How could he just show up and tell me to go with him. "Retrieve me, but Capitan Kuchiki, where are we going?

"Back to the soul society, we have matters to attend that require all seated officers." He began to walk forward and took out his sword. He held it straight out and twisted it like a key. "Now open." Suddenly, the doors to the Senkaimon appeared.

"Wait, Capitan! What about Rukia…and Ichigo?" I stopped walking. He turned a look into my eyes.

"They will not be participating in this affair. Come." He slowly walked towards the Senkaimon.

"Hey! Capitan Kuchiki! It's been a while." Again the Capitan turned, this time looking past me.

"Ah yes. Kisuke Uraraha. I didn't expect to see you here. What a…surprise."

"Yea. It has. Why don't you stay for a while. I have a nice batch of tea just-"

"I'm sorry but we don't have the time." The Capitan turned and began to walk towards the Senkaimon once again. I followed silently behind him. Just as the Senkaimon doors were closing I peered back at Urahara. He smiled at me.

"Don't worry Renji, I'll tell Rukia where you are." He waved.

I smiled as the doors clamped shut. At least I can trust Urahara. Now the question is what the hell is the problem in the soul society for Capitan Kuchiki to have to come and "retrieve" me? As we continued to run through the Dangai Precipice World, I noticed that the cleaner wasn't following behind us. What luck! After a few minutes we reached the Soul Society. What I saw we the doors opened completely shocked me.

Rukia

I woke up to a familiar face staring at me from across the room. So happy and full of life, just what I would expect from a kid.

"Hey Rukia, breakfast is ready!" she called out.

"Thanks I'll be right down." I called back. To be completely honest I was completely worn out for some odd reason. It was like my energy was sucked right out of me. I got out the bed and began to put on my clothes. I grabbed my favorite blue shirt and a blue jean skirt. I went over to the dusty corner of my room and grabbed my sneakers that had been just sitting there. As I walked down stairs I looked at the table. There was Yuzu and Karin sitting there eating their breakfast. I walked over and took my seat at the table. I peeked into the kitchen to see Ichigo and Isshin fighting. _Well what did you expect Rukia, a quiet, normal morning? _

"Ughh! I can't take it in this house anymore. I'm going for a walk." I overheard Ichigo yell to his dad.

"Wait Ichigo!" called Yuzu, but it was too late Ichigo had walked out the door.

"Just let him go," Karin told her plainly. "He'll come back on his own time."

_What's wrong with him this time? _"Hey you guys I'm going to follow him." I didn't give them a chance to stop me. I was out the doors in seconds. I looked down the street. _Dammit! Where did he go?_ I looked the other way and saw Ichigo walking swiftly down the street. I ran after him. _Damn this gegai. I will have to drop by Urahara's today and get a replacement. _"Ichigo!" I yelled completely out of breath.

"R-Rukia? What are you doing here?" He asked. I looked at his face and noticed the angry expression still written on his face.

"What was that all about in there?"

"Oh, nothing. Just forget it." He continued to walk.

"Well then where are you going?" I asked. For some odd reason I wanted to be with him. I mean not long ago we had just kissed.

"I don't know."

_Rukia, this is your opportunity to spend some time with Ichigo._ "Well can you come with me for a minute?"

He stopped again. "Where are we going?"

"To Urahara's shop so I can get a replacement gegai."

"Fine."

"Good."

As we continued to walk my phone began to ring. I reached into my pocket and opened it. On the screen was a map of Karakura Town and an arrow pointing to a section not far from us. _A hollow_. "Ichigo we have to go get it."

"Just what I needed." He said 'ditching' his body.

_You're so careless, Ichigo._ I reached into his pocket and pulled out Kon. I carefully placed it in his mouth. "Kon protect Ichigo's body." I commended him and ran off to join Ichigo. By the time I reached him the hollow was already destroyed. "You're done already?" I asked. I wasn't really surprised but I just wanted to hear his voice.

"Yea. And Urahara's place isn't far from here."

"You're not going to get back into your body?"

"Nope, I'll go get it later."

When we got to Urahara's shop I saw Jinta in front of the store. "Where's your boss little one?" I asked. He continued to sweep.

"I donno, he's around here somewhere."

"I'm right here Ms. Kuchiki." I turned towards the sound and met his gaze. "Whatcha need?"

"I need a new gegai Urahara. This one is getting old." I was having much difficulty just trying to move my hand.

"Sure I'll be right back. Come inside won't you?" He disappeared around the corner. Ichigo and I walked inside. He isle was filled with candy and other delicious treats. Urahara reappeared from the corner. "Here you are." He said handing me the lifeless body.

"Thanks." I turned to walk out the door when I remembered something. "Urahara, is Renji here? I know he stays here when he comes to the world of the living."

His face brightened. "Oh I almost forgot! Renji told me to tell you he went back to the soul society after Capitan Kuchiki came to pick him up. He said there was something going on in the soul society that need all seated officers."

"Brother, came to get Renji? Why, did they say anything about what was going on? Why didn't they come get me and Ichigo?" These questions were just pouring out of me. _At least I know why I was so tired this morning. Brother was here._

"No he didn't give out any details. But he did say that you and Ichigo were not going to participate in this fight."

I was shocked. Why? What was going on in the soul society? I had to know. "Urahara I'm going to the soul society." I began to walk towards the door.

"Wait Rukia. I'm coming too." I felt Ichigo beside me. I turned and smiled.

Ichigo

"Wait Rukia. I'm coming too." I said walking next to her. She turned and smiled. I couldn't just let her go by herself. And besides that I wanted to be there for her, protect her.

"Okay." I could tell she wanted me to come. She would have objected if she didn't. She popped the soul candy into her mouth and came out of her body. She held up the sword, preparing to open the Senkaimon. Just then we felt a strong, familiar, spiritual pressure. I looked up to see a tall male in a white hakama white a black slash. His sleeves were rolled up. His light blue hair and eyes staring right into me. He had the jawbone remains of a hollow and a hole in his stomach.

"Well hi there Ichigo Kurosaki. Haven't seen you in a while." He said smiling.

Anger boiled inside me. "What the hell are you doing here…Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez?"

* * *

**A/N: Ok. Tell me what you think and I will try to improve. It goes kinda slow and I had to find someway to fit Grimmjow in. I didn't really think this through. I do think it has a good twist but sadly my opinion doesn't count. :( But I promise next chapter I'm bringing somebody else in. I told Ruriri I would. Next chapter will be excellent. :) Until then!**


	4. Kidnapped

**_Ok guys sorry this chapter took so long. I just started school again and I've been pretty busy. This chapter had to be kinda last minute because I have so much homework to do. Being in high school isn't fun at all. Any way I hope I didn't mess up Grimmjow's character and hope this was a satisfiying chapter._**

* * *

Rukia

I couldn't believe what was happening. How could the Soul Society be thrown into turmoil and now Grimmjow was here? What else could possibly go wrong?

"I asked a question…What are you doing here, Grimmjow?" I looked over at Ichigo. His sword cupped in his hand, ready to be drawn.

"Do I need permission to come to the world of the living?" He asked jokingly. I could tell this was pissing him off. I found myself silently pleading, Ichigo don't do anything stupid. To my surprise, Ichigo remained calm.

"Just answer my question. Why are you here?" Ichigo asked.

"Well I'm not one to bitch about things but it's been so boring in Hueco Mundo and I just wanted some excitement. So I thought to myself,'Hey Grimmjow, who have you ever had the most fun with?' Then for some odd reason your name popped in my head so I decided to drop by." The blue haired Espada drew his sword. "Now draw your sword Ichigo Kurosaki. " Grimmjow shunpo'd in front of Ichigo, and brung his sword straight down, aiming at Ichigo's head. Ichigo blocked it in one swift move.

"Grimmjow, what the hell? I don't have time to play with you today. Rukia and I have bigger problems than entertaining you!"

The espada backed off. "Aww Ichigo, I'm crushed." He attacked again. This time Ichigo had no time to block and the espada made a deep cut in Ichigo's back. Ichigo fell to the ground.

"Well that was no fun, I thought you would put up more of a fight Ichigo." Grimmjow laughed.

I ran over to Ichigo and knelt beside him. "Ichigo!Ichigo! Wake up Ichigo!" I screamed. Tears were forming in my eyes. _Please don't die Ichigo. No! Ichigo is stronger than this. He couldn't fall from just one blow. Something must be wrong._

Ichigo

"Ichigo!Ichigo! Wake up Ichigo!"

This was the last thing I heard before passing out. When I came to I knew instantly where I was. Tall sky scrapers and white clouds filled my view. I was inside my soul!

_Hey get up!_ I didn't move.

_I said get up. What kind of king falls from one blow How about this let me take over for a while. You look beat._

I rose to my feet. _Shut up. You were doing so good being quiet now you have to show up again. Just go away I don't need your help._ I could tell I made him angry.

His eyes darkened. _Who do you think you are? _He hissed. _You might have forced my power under control but you do not tell me when to speak._

_Ugh! Whatever I don't have time for you Rukia may be in trouble. _

_Tsk! You can't help our lovely Rukia. You let that weak espada cut you. That would never happen if I was in charge for a while. Besides we all know your weak Ichigo. _

_Shut up dammit. He just caught me by surprise. I can handle him. _

That grin was back as he stared at me._ Kings don't let themselves get hurt by weaker opponents. When that happens the King is considered weak and is then revolted against by his people. _

_So what your point you bastard!_ I really didn't want to hear him talk, I had to help Rukia!

_My point! _He yelled._ My point is that you're a weak king so why should I serve you?_ I knew exactly what he was saying but didn't want to believe. This was going to cause trouble. I could do nothing but stare at him. _I see you need it simplified…STEP DOWN!_

_What the hell are you talking about?_

_Don't play dumb Ichigo it pisses me off! _

_Whatever! Look I would love to play with you any other day but right now I need to go. I have no time for games! _

_Thanks just great Ichigo because I don't have time for games either!_ In an instant he was behind me, lashing his sword into my back. The same place where Grimmjow hit me.I felt intense pain but I held my ground. He was serious. I thought I beat him into submission once. I would have to do it again. Dammit! Fine if he wanted to fight then that's what we will do. Rukia is strong enough to hold against Grimmmjow for a while.

BAN…KAI!

BAN…KAI!

Rukia

I couldn't figure out what was wrong. Ichigo was much stronger than this. How could he fall from one minor blow to the back?I had no time to figure it out. Grimmjow lowered himself to the ground and began to walk towards us. _Damn!_

"What? Ichigo is out all ready? I didn't think one blow to the back could knock him out. I guess he's gotten weak since the last time we battled." He laughed. Grimmjow continued to walk towards us. I had to do something.

"Stay back Grimmjow. Don't come any closer!" I yelled.

"Or what? What can you possibly do? You're just a weak, pathetic, excuse for a soul reaper." He shot back. I could hear the evilness in his voice.

I was shocked, how could he just say something like that? I took out the soul candy container with the Chappy the Rabbit head on it. The first time I saw I had to buy it but by the time I got the money they were sold out for a while. I pushed the head and the candy popped into my mouth. I swallowed hard as it pushed my soul out of my body. I was angry. Angry at Grimmjow. I had to prove him wrong.

"Dance!Sode no Shirayuki!" My zanpakuto glowed white. It had a beautiful snow flake hilt and a long ribbon formed at the end. It has been called many time 'the most beautiful zanpakuto in all the Soul Society'. "Some no mai…Tsukishiro," I shunpo'd behind him and made a slash motion with my sword. Damn. He dodged it I should have known he wouldn't fall for a simple trick like that; none of my attacks would work on him. By his next attack I could tell that he was only interested in Ichigo.

"Bakudo Number 61!Rikujyoukourou." Crap. I was locked in place and he was approaching fast.

Renji

I could tell that this was an emergency by how fast Capitan Kuchiki was running. What was this all about? We had a nice amount of time before we reached the Soul Society; this was the perfect chance to ask him.

"Capitan. What exactly is happening in the Soul Society that I had to come back from break?" I asked still running. He didn't respond. "Cap-"

"We are being invaded Renji."

"Invaded? By who?" I wondered. The 13 Court Guard Squads were pretty strong already. Was the enemy this strong? I wanted to believe that it was all a joke. I wanted to believe that Capitan Kuchiki was joking. Sadly, this was reality and the capitan never joked.

"We aren't sure what they are yet. The 12th squad is still researching on the species. We have one in captivity already."

I would have asked another question but I had no time. The cleaner was right behind us.

"Aaahhh!" No wonder Capitan Kuchiki was running so fast. It must be time for the cleaner to come out. Lucky for us we reached the gates to the Soul Society. As we passed through I saw complete and total peace. I got angry, is this what he meant by danger. What was the "enemy" gonna do purify us to death. "Capitan, what is the problem here? It doesn't look bad at all. In fact it looks better than when I left." I screamed. No sooner than when he took 5 steps forward he vanished. "Capitan?" I ran forward and immediately saw the Soul Society in complete ruins.

"What you just saw was an illusion created by the enemy. They are very skilled in this technique."

I had no idea what I was up against. But I did know I had to be prepared for whatever it was. Just then I could have sworn I saw a little girl out of the corner of my eye. I turned to look but she was gone. I guess it was just my imagination. I followed the capitan all the way to the 6th squad barracks where everyone greeted me.

"Hello Lieutenant! Glad to see you again."

"Welcome back Lieutenant Abarai!"

I responded with nods and waves. I went back outside to look at what horror had come upon the Soul Society. I decided to go talk with some of the other lieutenants to see what all this was about. After about three hours I had all the information I needed. The things that were attacking the Seireitei were after, which I should've guessed, REVENGE. Why was I not surprised? Just about everyone who attacks the Seireitei wants revenge or power. By the answers I got from the lieutenants, I'd have to say that there were about 15 attackers. But still, how did so few take down the entire Seireitei? I had so many questions. Why did they want revenge? Who was that girl? I wondered did this have anything to do with Aizen.

"Renji." I heard someone call out. I spun around and saw Capitan Kuchiki.

"Oh, uh, yes Capitan?"

"You need to go rest. We have just heard from the prisoner that the ryoka will attack at dawn tomorrow."

"Yes sir." I agreed.

"And besides, we wouldn't want you to die before you can see Rukia again now would we?" He remarked walking away.

My face felt hot. How had he known about me and Rukia? I thought we were doing a good job at keeping it from him. In fact he was the last person I wanted to find out about us. I walked to my room and shut the door behind me. I fell on my bed and went into a deep sleep. That night my dream was about Rukia.

Grimmjow

"Bakudo Number 61!Rikujyoukourou."I yelled. Yes! I got her. I wasn't surprised. She was no match for me anyway. I headed right for her. I didn't want to waste time playing with her when Ichigo was so much fun. I would have to wait a while though after she's gone. He's playing with his inner hollow right now, I could figure that much out. I raised my sword and prepared to finish her off when—

"Scream Benihime." I was cut off by a red blast from my right. I looked to see a kinda familiar face.

"What the hell. Where did you—Hey your one of Ichigo's friends. Yeah that shop keeper guy. Right?"

"Oh why yes. I surprised you remembered. I was about to think no one would remember me!" He shouted out. What was with this guy?

"Well um…" I didn't even know the guy's name.

"Oh how impolite. My name is KisukeOrahara! Please to meet you!"

"Well KisukeOrahara, I'm gonna have to ask ya to stand aside. I was about to finish off this soul reaper." His face turned serious.

"Well Grimmjow, you see I can't allow you to kill one of my best customers now can I?"

"Then I'll just have to kill you first!" I yelled charging at him. I was well aware that I needed to keep a close eye on him. He was a very tricky soul reaper. But for some reason he looked distracted. Like something was bothering him. He blocked my first shot and shunpoed behind me. I quickly issued a counterattack but missed he was too quick. All of a sudden he was beside, um what was her name…oh yea Rukia, releasing an incredible amount of spiritual pressure. His was almost as strong as Ichigo's. He was trying to break my kido attack! I decided to head in for the kill.

"Urahara! Look out!" Dammit. I would have had him. He was so distracted at the time he left himself wide open. But I was more shocked than mad. At the end of my blade was Rukia. Blood was dripping from her mouth and stomach. Her violet eyes were now filled with pain. Urahara was just as surprised as I was as we both watched her pull the end of Pantera out of her body. She fainted as she slowly fell to the ground; I caught her just in time. I hadn't noticed before but she looked kinda cute all hurt and beat up. Next thing I knew, I was shunpoing away from the scene, with her still in my arms. The soul reaper was right behind me.

"Just what do you think you're doing!" He yelled not letting me go easy.

"I'll bring her back when she's fixed up!" I yelled back. What was I thinking? Why was I taking her with me? And more importantly what was this feeling? I took her to an abandoned building and laid her on an old bed I had put there not long ago. I was staying there because I had no intention of joining up with Aizen again. I almost got killed twice working for him. I pulled the curtains closed and went in the other room to get a towel. Once I came back she was gone. "Oh great now—"I felt a sword being pressed against my back. I turned my head and my eyes met with that of an angry girl.

"Alright Grimmjow, where am I and why did you bring me her?" She asked sternly.

I gave her no response. Instead I kicked her in the face, causing her to lose grip of her zanpakuto. I grabbed her by the shirt and carried her to the bed. She tried to struggle free but I was obviously stronger. I threw her on the bed and pinned her arms above her head. Leaning over her I looked in her eyes.

"Look girl, I don't have to answer anything you ask me so save yourself the trouble and shut up." I said in a calm threatening tone. I guess it had an effect on her because she didn't say a word after that. I released he arms and began to lift up her shirt. She grabbed my hand.

"W-what are you doing?" She asking trying to move my hand away. I snatched away.

"I told you to shut up! If your wounds aren't treated soon then you'll die. And I'm sure Ichigo wouldn't want that to happen." She removed her hand. I placed my hand over the wound carefully chanted a healing spell. While I was trying to close the wound she closed her eyes, and in minutes, was asleep. In about an hour I was finally done. I leaned against the wall in order to get some sleep of my own. Something was telling me to get in the bed with her. I regained control of myself and closed my eyes wondering why I was having these feelings.

* * *

**_Sorry Rukia but I had to find an excuse for Grimmjow to spend time with you. Is Grimmjowfalling for Rukia? Will Ichigo overcome his hollow again? What will Rukia do now that she's alone with Grimmjow? Who will she choose to be with, Ichigo, Renji, or Grimmjow? Find out in the next chapters of Wanted. See ya next time? :) _**


	5. New Plan

_**Ok so this chapter might have taken a little bit longer to get out. Finals have been killing me. Lucky for us they only last one week so I should be publishing sooner after this week. **_

_**In this chapter I've added a new twist to the story. Hope you all like it.

* * *

**_

Rukia

Why Rukia? Why did you stay here the whole night? These were the first thoughts in my head when I woke up the next morning. When I opened my eyes I looked over and saw Grimmjow resting against the wall. I guess Espada need sleep too. What should I do? If I move he might wake up. If I try to walk out will he stop me? Why did he bring me here in the first place? This I had to find out. But I didn't want to just sit there until he woke up. I decided to a least wash some of my body since I hadn't since yesterday morning. I slowly sat up in the bed. So far so good. I tried a little more until I felt intense pain. I quietly cried out and fell back on the bed. Damn. My wounds opened up again as blood stained the cloth he wrapped around my stomach. He obviously had heard me because he immediately woke up and stared at me. Seeing the blood-stained cloth he shouted at me.

"You idiot! Why didn't you stay still?" He shut his eyes. "Now I have to heal that part all over again. You should know that's it's gonna take a little longer before you completely recover." He began reciting the incantation again. I watched the seriousness in his eyes. Why was he doing this for me? It's now or never. I had to ask.

"G-Grimmjow?" I managed to cough out. I found it hard to say his name. I mean Soul Reapers and Espada's were practically enemies yet he was treating my wounds.

"What now?" He asked not looking up.

"I was just wondering…" I paused, starting to regret speaking.

"Well what is it!"

"Well…er…why did you bring me here to heal my wounds?" I blurted out. His eyes widened due to the shock from my question.

His face turned red as he looked away. "Well if I hadn't you would have died."

"No I wouldn't have. Urahara is a trained healer he could have healed me." I retorted. I was gonna keep this going until I was satisfied with my answer

"Well…um…I felt responsible for your injuries and in turn decided to heal them."

"That's not true. One, soul reapers and espada are enemies. Second, you didn't stab me; I jumped in the way of your sword." I continued to stare at him. He stopped healing my wound and leaned back against the wall.

"Look I don't know why ok? I don't know what I was thinking!" He screamed. I decided to leave it at that. "I'll be right back." He stated getting up and heading towards the window.

"Where are you going? You can't just leave me here." I shrieked. I didn't want to be left alone in this creepy place. And besides, I don't even know where I am.

"Don't worry about it. Just stay put until I get back." He jumped out of the window. I laid in the bed staring at the room. It looked like the typical teenage guys room. Filthy. Garbage was everywhere. I decided to clean it up for him. Slowly I rose form the bed, trying hard not to reopen my wounds. I made my way across the entire room and in about an hour I was done cleaning the entire room. I laid back in the bed and pulled the covers over my body-just as Grimmjow came back in. In his hands was my favorite food: rice dumplings! He pulled up a table and sat them next to me.

"There," He said plopping them on the table. "Eat up; it'll help with the healing."

"Thank you, Grimmjow." I said trying to rise up slowly again.

"Yeah, whatever." He looked over and saw me struggling. "Ugh your pathetic, here lemme help." He said walking over to me. He put one hand around my lower back and the other around my waist. His touch felt so good. I felt a tingle go down my spine. I was so hungry that I quickly gobbled down my dumplings. I decided to sit up. At this point we were both staring into each other's eyes. I was the one that broke away from the stare. I leaned against the backboard of the bed and closed my eyes. My mind suddenly opened and became alert. Ichigo!

Ichigo

This was taking too long and my hopes of saving Rukia were being shattered every second. My hollow and I both had serious wounds. I was wounded of my shoulder, my back, and my left arm. My hollow was wounded on his right leg, his stomach, and one that almost pierced his heart. I was definitely going to beat him. Just not in time to save Rukia.

_When are you going to give up?_

_Whenever I take full control of your body Ichigo. _Our blades continued to clash. I don't know what is as about that grin but whenever he reveals it, it makes me want to kill him more. _Ichigo you are fighting very hard. But it won't be enough to save our Rukia. By the time you are done fighting me she will be long dead. I do hope she wasn't relying on you to save her because if she was—"_

_Shut up! You don't have any right to say what you are saying. I __**will**__ save Rukia." _I pulled my zanpakuto back. _Now that I'm done with you I can leave. Don't even bother getting up. _He fell to the ground. As I walked past him I heard him sputtering out blood. I leaped off one of the buildings that were in my soul. Everything went black. I didn't know what came over me. When he said Rukia was dead, I immediately gained speed and stabbed him in the stomach. I never want to hear that Rukia was dead. Never. When I came to, I found myself in a room. What was I doing here? Light peered in through the little window above me. It was lighter outside. I had been in my soul all through that night. If that was true then…what happened to Rukia! I quickly rose to my feet. My wounds were completely healed. It seemed that I did not retain any of the wounds from my fight with my hollow. In the middle of my thoughts Tessai walked in.

"The boss would like to see you a moment Ichigo." He said motioning me to follow him.

"Great, because I want to see him too." We made our way to the front of the store. Urahara was sitting with his legs folded drinking a cup of tea. I opened my mouth to speak but he raised his hand to silence me.

"Ichigo, before you say anything lemme explain." He sat his cup down next to him and looked up at me. "As of right now I don't know where Ms. Kuchiki is but last time I felt her spiritual pressure she was recovering from her wounds."

"Her…wounds?" That damn hollow. If I wasn't so busy fighting with him I might have been able to stop Rukia from getting hurt.

"Yes, and Ichigo, I know what you're thinking but her wounds weren't your fault. I stepped in the fight and while I was distracted she stopped Grimmjow from possibly killing me."

"How do you not know where she is?" I yelled. "What happened? When she got stabbed shouldn't you have healed her wounds? And how come you couldn't defeat Grimmjow?"

"I was about to address that." He rose to his feet. "Before I could do anything Grimmjow took off with her in his arms. I gave chase and he told me that he would bring her back when he healed her wounds."

I let out a long awaited breath. I had to calm down but so many questions were running through my head. Why did Grimmjow take Rukia to heal her wounds? Just as this thought crossed my mind I suddenly felt her spiritual pressure. She was close by and getting closer.

Grimmjow

An hour had passed. She was asleep and I was watching the miracle that had just occurred in this room. Rukia had cleaned this entire room all while she was injured. My thoughts were that she was doing this as a thank you for healing her wounds. When I glanced back over to her see was waking up. That's when I made my choice. In order to stop these feelings for her I had to get rid of her.

"Well Rukia, since you're all healed I guess I should return you to Ichigo." I said sternly. When I looked over to her she looked totally surprised. "What's wrong?"

She looked away and stared down at the bed. "Nothing." She said shyly.

"Then why did you just look so surprised just now?"

"That was the first time you've ever called me by my name."

"Well I guess it was now c'mon." I called.

"W-What? I can't go out dressed like this!" She screamed at me. Oh yea. I did have to go clean off her soul reaper uniform. I went into the small bathroom I had and grabbed it of the sink. Returning to the room I threw it at her. She caught it and began putting it on. I was utterly shocked. For a girl her age she sure had a lot of curves. When she was done she slowly limped over to me. We began to walk down the street. I looked back and sighed. She was still 20 feet behind me! "Oh my gosh," I thought as I shunp'd over to her and scooped her in my arms. "Hey, I can walk by myself!" she shouted motioning for me to put her down.

"You know, why don't you just shut the hell up for a change? At the pace we're going it will take us forever to get to Ichigo." She let out a pout. I began to shunpo as fast as I could. The sooner she leaves the better. Suddenly I felt Ichigo's spiritual pressure. It was in the same place it was yesterday. Guess that Urahara fixed him up. I could tell Rukia could feel it too. The small girl looked towards the source of the pressure and let out a slow 'Ichigo.' As we passed Ichigo's spiritual pressure, Rukia objected.

"Grimmjow, where are we going? You're supposed to be taking me towards Ichigo not away from him." He said peering over my shoulder.

"No, I'm taking you to his house. If Ichigo saw me now he would try to kill me for sure." I responded bravely. "Dammit," I thought as I felt Ichigo's spiritual pressure following me. I guess he sensed us go by him. Now I was shunpoing as fast as my legs could carry me. When we reached his house I opened the window to his room and proceeded to lay her on the bed. I let out a small gasp when I felt a hand around my throat pinning me to the wall. Of course it was Ichigo coming to save the day.

"What the hell do you think you're doing Grimmjow? Or even better, what did you do to Rukia you bastard?" retorted an angry Ichigo. I opened my mouth to speak but was cut off.

"Ichigo! It's ok! Grimmjow just healed my wounds for me, I'm fine. Just let him go." Rukia said grabbing Ichigo's arm. He took his sweet time releasing me. The orange hair carefully examined Rukia to make sure she wasn't hurt before grabbing her in his arms. She gave him a warm smile and returned the embrace. Ichigo lifted her face to his and began kissing her passionately. Not wanting to see anymore I shunpo'd away leaving them in privacy. It was already bad enough that I was half in love with her. It was even worse that I admitted that fact to myself. When I returned to what I called home, I threw myself onto the bed. It smelled like her. The rest of that day, I was thinking of Rukia.

Renji

When I woke up the next morning I realized I was late for a Lieutenants meeting. I hurried outside and ran as fast as I could to the designated building. When I got in everyone was already seated. I tried to quietly slip into a seat in the back when I was spotted.

"Hi Red!" The pink-headed lieutenant Yachiru called out. I gave her a small wave and plopped down into seat.

"Lieutenant Abarai, so nice of you to join us," remarked the lieutenant of squad one. I can't really remember his name.

"Yea Renji, you are usually on time for events like these. I guess the world of the living has made you lazy," shouted Ikkaku.

"Yea whatever. So what's this all about?" I asked impatiently.

"We are here to discuss the recent events that have taken place in the Soul Society. This meeting will be very brief for we all know what has been going on. The problem is what to do about it." Sasakibe commented.

"I don't see how we can do anything when the enemy makes it so we can't tell what is real or not." Rangiku cut in. "I mean yesterday I almost attacked my capitan because he was acting strange and I thought he was the ryoka."

"Oh I have an idea, what if we all wear special wrist bands so we can know who's who?" Yachiru added. I guess she wasn't too bright seeing as how the enemy could just copy it right from us. After about another 30 minutes of people continuously coming up with ideas, we finally left.

"Yo Renji!" Ikkaku called out from behind me. He caught up with me along with Izuru, Yumichika, and Shuhei. "We were wondering how Rukia was doing." As usual.

"She's ok, why?"

"I mean we all know Ichigo is crazy over Rukia and you just left her there with him so we were just wondering if you two were still together." Shuhei replied with a sly grin stretching across his face.

"Oh c'mon you guys, Rukia would never do that to me." I said obviously not satisfying them.

"We're just saying that a woman can fall into temptation if left long enough. I would strongly advise you to get back there as soon as you can. Not that we don't trust Rukia or Ichigo or anything like that but fate has a weird way of working relationships." Yumichika chimed.

"Look I don't need to rush out there because I completely trust Rukia!" I spat.

"Hey calm down Renji, we're just looking out for you. But listen, trust might not be enough to stop fate." Izuru said calmly. Before I could respond they walked away. What they said made me think hard. I could trust Rukia. Couldn't I? She never cheated on me before. But there is a first time for everything. I tried not to ponder it for too long. The very idea of Rukia leaving me for Ichigo was sickening. Ichigo was my friend but not if it meant having Rukia. Never would I let that happen. As I walked I could feel myself getting hot with anger. Out of the corner of my eyes I saw a long green foot coming for me.

"What the hell Renji? Would you stop being so depressed?" A familiar voice shouted as I strained my eyes to see it.

"Yea, it's a freakin storm inside there!" Shouted a second voice. As my vision cleared I saw Zabimaru standing above me.

"You guys. Um, what are you talking about?" I asked innocently.

"Can you please control your emotions? It's crazy in there. Let us know when you calm down, and then we'll go back in there." Chimpette said frowning.

"Sorry, I was just thinking about Rukia." I said turning away from them. I stood up and adjusted to the pain that was hurting my stomach.

"Tsk. When are you not?" Snakey replied sarcastically.

"I don't know. Don't you guys have something to do."

"Nope." They said simultaneously. "How about this?" Chimpette started. "We'll go to the world of the living and see what's up with Rukia."

"Sure I guess that'll keep you out of my hair for a while."

"Great." She shouted as they both took off.

"Well Renji, I guess you'll kill two birds with one stone this time." I thought to myself.

Aizen

Things were going just as I had planned. I only have to wait a little longer now until I get what I want. I thought. I sat in my chair on my throne and waited for Ulquiorra to come back with Icayoda. Minuted later they both walked through the door.

"Ah, so nice of you to be back with us Icayoda." I said nicely. He gave me a smirk as he bowed in respect. I could tell he knew what I was planning; after all I had created him from my own body.

"Yes Lord Aizen, I have thrown the Soul Society into turmoil today just like you requested." He said grimly.

"Good that would be all. You can take a rest and wait further orders my child." I commanded him. They walked away to leave me in silence. "Just a couple more days." I said aloud.

* * *

_**The next chapter will be posted soon. Until then I hope this was enough to satisfy your hunger for drama. Until next time! Please R&R! **_


	6. A Short Little Authors Note

_**Ok sorry for the long wait of the next chapter! I've been so busy and what not with school, church, and my personal life. **_

_**Now to the point of this note. So far Rukia has now developed feeling for Ichigo, Renji is having trouble with the Soul Society, Aizen is planning something with Icalyoda, and Grimmjow had developed feelings for Rukia. Just bear with for a little longer. After Grimmjow finally admits his feelings for Rukia to her- (oops just gave it out) but yeah that is when the real action will start. **_

_**WARNING! WARNING! WARNING!**_

_**The next chapter will be a lemon chapter! For those who don't like lemons this warning is for you. It's gonna be my first lemon chapter but criticism is strongly recommended. **_

_**Grimmjow: WHAT! You mean Rukia and Ichigo are gonna-**_

_**Me: Sshhh! Renji isn't supposed to know about this yet. Don't spoil it!**_

_**Grimmjow: But that's not fair for Renji…OR ME!**_

_**Me: Oh please…if you be a good boy you might get a chance.**_

_**Grimmjow: Whatever if I'm not first I don't wanna be second. Why would I want Ichigo's leftovers?**_

_**Rukia: What was that! You can't be serious. What makes you think I would want you anyway? And I'm not a toy Michelle, you can't just past me to whoever wants me.**_

_**Me: Psh! Whatever. I can do whatever I want I'm the writer. And besides you don't want Renji or Grimmjow anymore so it should be ok.**_

_**Rukia: I don't like Renji? Says who?**_

_**Me: Says the writer now just shut up so I can concentrate on how this is gonna go.**_

_**Rukia: You can't just toss me aside, Ichigo do something!**_

_**Ichigo: Why? I'm gonna rather like this chapter!**_

_**Rukia: You pervert! Grimmjow?**_

_**Grimmjow: What? You don't want me so why should I do anything?**_

_**Ichigo: Rukia calm down. You know you want this.**_

_**Rukia: What was that?**_

_**Me: Um, Ichigo her eyes are twitching you may wanna be quiet.**_

_**Ichigo: Why she's not gonna-**_

_**Rukia: DANCE! SODE NO SHIRAYUKI! SOME NO MAI…TSUKISHIRO!**_

_**Ichigo: Ahhhh!**_

_**Me: Well there he goes… can't say I didn't warn him.**_

_**Grimmjow: Yep he's a complete idiot!**_

_**Me: Agreed! Well I guess I'll go write the next chapter then.**_

_**Grimmjow: Can you at least think about it?**_

_**Me: Since when are you so nice?**_

_**Grimmjow: Since now. And you'd better hurry before it wears off!**_

_**Me: I'll surely think about it.**_


	7. True Love True Traitors

**Hello! I hope everyone had a nice Valentine's Day! Alright so here is the lemon chapter I promised in my authors note. I'll say it once again. This is my first ever lemon so it might not be that great. We're getting so close to all the action. :) Anyway please read and review! They help a lot ^.^!**

* * *

Rukia

"Ichigo," I managed to get out in between gasp from him forceful kiss. He hesitantly pulled back and looked at me with confusion.

"Are you really ok Rukia?" He asked with a written expression of concern on his face.

"Yes Ichigo, really." I said trying my best to give him a reassuring smile.

"What about your wounds?" He continued.

"They're better thanks to Grimmjow." By the glare Ichigo gave me I could tell that he did not want to hear Grimmjow's name. Ichigo grabbed me in his arms and jumped to his room window on the second floor of the clinic. He carefully placed me on the bed. "Ichigo you don't have to carry me, I'm perfectly fine. In fact I feel more than fine."

"Great." He said tiredly.

"Ichigo are you ok." I asked. I forgot he had been wounded to by Grimmjow.

"Yea," he mumbled, "I'm o-" He collapsed on top of me resting his head on my chest. His legs hanging lazily on the floor. "k." he finished. There was no one else in the house so I decided to let him rest there. Besides, I had no other choice, he was heavy. I did my best to try and pull him completely on the bed. Looking around the bed I saw a nice warm blanket. Pulling it over us I held Ichigo in my arms. He was so warm. His scent was so sweet. Ironically like strawberries. The next morning I woke up and caught yet another glare from Ichigo.

"Wh-Why are you staring at me like that?" I asked in a frightened tone. Ichigo got up and stretched like he had never stretched in years.

"Why you ask?" He asked continuing to glare at me. "Maybe because it's Sunday. I wanted some breakfast but someone had their arms wrapped around me and I didn't wanna wake her so I couldn't move."

"That's your fault you should have woke me. I needed to get up any way and besides Ichigo you know you enjoyed it."

"And what if I did?" he asked, a rather creepy grin was stretching across his face.

"If you did then you would be a pervert. And besides it's not like I had any other choice. You're heavy!" I said returning his glare.

"Rukia, you know you enjoyed holding me in your arms as much as I did." He said moving towards me.

"So you did enjoy it!" I exclaimed. Ichigo scooted behind me, wrapping his muscular arms around my waist.

"What are you doing Ichigo?" I asked softly. He continued to hold me, pressing his even more muscular stomach against me.

"I'm simply returning the favor." He replied continuing to hold me, tightening his grip around me. His touch was warm, causing my spine to tingle. Ichigo slowly moved one hand down to my thighs, slowly stroking the part of my thigh just outside of my shirt. I winced instead of letting a moan escape my lips. Part of me was saying get up while the other was screaming for more, much more. At that instant I thought of Renji.

"_Hey Renji!" I yelled noticing my childhood friend walking through the Seretei._

"_Hey Rukia." He said quietly. _

"_What's wrong, you seem down?"_

"_Yea I guess so, can we talk?" He said motioning for me to follow him._

"_Sure." He led me to a beautiful cherry blossom tree just outside my brother's manor. "What's on your mind Renji?" I remember him not looking at me, but keeping his eyes on the ground. _

"_Well Rukia, I don't really know how to say this but here it goes…I…I love you Rukia Kuchiki!" He said blushing furiously. I couldn't really talk because I was blushing myself._

"_WH-What did you say?" I was shocked. It must have taken a lot for Renji to just boldly come out and say that. _

"_C'mon Rukia don't make me repeat myself. I love you." I ran over and embraced him tightly. _

"_I love you too!" I had always loved him in some kind of way._

"_Really Rukia, that's great. I feel so glad." He returned the embrace. "I was afraid you'd reject me."_

"_Never." I said enjoying his warmth. We were interrupted by the sound of my brother's footsteps. We quickly separated just as Byakuya rounded the corner._

Remembering this I tried to pull away from Ichigo but his grip just got tighter. "Ichigo stop…we can't-"

"I already know what you are about to say. We can't do this, right?" He snapped. I stopped trying to struggle free.

"Yea."

"And why not, because of Renji, right? I nodded my head. "I thought so, well I'm not gonna stop because of him." I looked up at him trying to process what I just heard.

"Yes you are." I said grabbing his arms causing him to throw me onto the bed, straddling me. "Ichigo, get off me!" I yelled.

"No!" He yelled back. "Not until you tell me the truth."

"I LOVE RENJI!"

"NO YOU DON'T!"

"YOU CAN'T TELL ME WHO I LOVE ICHIGO!"

"I can't but I know for sure it's not Renji." He said in a calming tone. "Listen to me Rukia, I love you and I know you love me back."

"Ichigo I…I-" I stammered.

"Don't say you don't love me back because I can see it in your eyes."

_Dammit_. "I do. I do love you Ichigo, but…" I admitted tears flowing rapidly from my eyes. He quickly wiped them away with his hand. He had figured me out. I had always loved Ichigo but he never made a move so I eventually gave up on us.

"No buts…that was all I needed to hear." He cut in kissing me softly kissing me on the lips.

Ichigo

That was all I needed and wanted to hear. Cutting Rukia off I kissed her softly on the lips. I had tried many times to get this answer out of her but she always blew me off. As our kiss deepened I slowly released her arms. I wanted to feel every part of her. I grabbed her waist and positioned myself correctly on top of her.

Rukia hesitantly parted her lips and allowed me to explore her mouth. Her taste was so rich. I dove deeper into her mouth, tasting ever part of it. I began working on her shirt, slowly pulling it over her head. She matched my action and began to remove my shirt as well. I pulled her lips away from my mouth as I forcefully pulled her bottoms down. Stroking the inside of her thighs, Rukia took in a deep breath of pleasure. She was enjoying this. My hands trailed over her breast as I gently played with them, causing her to blush. Rukia placed her hands on my arm. Her touch was so gentle, sending a chill down my spine. I poked at her opening for a while causing a moan to escape her lips. I couldn't take this anymore. I knew that sooner or later someone would find us. With a quick motion I thrust myself inside her.

"ICHIGO!" She cried out in pain as I continuously rammed and thrashed inside her. I wouldn't stop, I couldn't stop. She gave me a wanting look. I gladly continued. In minutes her hips were matching my rhythm. Rukia dug her nails deep into my back as I moved a little slower. We were reaching our climax. I decided to push beyond this, feeling her opening tighten. Her moans grew louder as I playfully rolled my tongue from her breast to her thigh. I wrapped my arms around her shoulders and carefully pulled myself out of her opening. Rukia cried out in pure joy. I was done for the night, rolling over, I allowed Rukia to straddle me as she rested her head on my shoulder. Moments later I felt wetness on my neck. The feeling was slowly creeping down my neck and unto my back. Tears.

"Rukia, what's wrong? Why are you crying?" I asked. Things had been perfect until now.

"It's nothing, but…" I wiped the tears from her eyes. "Ichigo…how am I gonna break this to Renji?"

I knew this problem would arise. We couldn't keep this from Renji. "We'll find a way. I asked Urahara to open the gates to the Soul Society. You did want to go there right, to see Byakuya?" I felt her heart skip a beat.

"Yea I completely forgot about that! Thanks Ichigo."

"No problem Rukia." I minutes Rukia was fast asleep. I covered her exposed body with a nearby blanket. She sighed softly, snuggling under my arm.

After a while I drifted off to sleep as well. I realized that this was something Rukia and I both, wanted.

Renji

This entire day I had been thinking about what the guys said to me after the lieutenants meeting. Part of me wanted to trust Rukia and another was encouraging me to go spying. I had no time to ponder this being as my captain was coming right towards me.

"Good morning Capitan Kuchiki." I said bowing formerly. I looked up to meet his gaze. Looking into the captains eyes was one of the hardest things I had to do.

"Good morning Renji."

"Capitan have you heard. For the time being all incidents with the ryoka have stopped. In fact their presence has disappeared altogether."

"Yes, very interesting. Don't let your guard down yet Renji. You and I both know this isn't over." He said walking away.

"Yes sir." I said walking in the opposite direction. Just then a thought hit me. I wonder did Urahara get a chance to tell Rukia where I was. I'm not allowed to leave the Soul Society and Zabimaru hasn't come back yet. I sighed heavily and continued to wander the Soul Society. No one else had anything to do. Suddenly I felt a spike of spiritual pressure coming from my barracks. Finally some action! Just what I needed. I shunpo'd as fast as I could.

When I arrived I was completely shocked by what I saw Ichigo and the captain were fighting! Questions soared through my head at that moment. What was Ichigo doing here? Why was he fighting my captain? If he was here where was Rukia?

"ICHIGO WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!" I shouted to him. Ichigo navigated his attention away from the captain and onto to me. He shunpo'd in front of me and attempted to strike my shoulder with a single slash of his sword. I quickly dodged. Why was it that he seemed slower than before? After a couple of more attempts to kill me, Ichigo drew back. "I asked you a question, what do you think you're doing Ichigo?" I called out again. No answer. Ichigo raised his sword high and prepared to attack me again.

"Getsugai Tenshu!" The large black wave of spiritual pressure came straight towards me. I used Zabimaru to block the attack. Finally the air cleared and Ichigo was nowhere to be found. _Dammit._ I thought as I walked up to my captain. "Captain, do you know why Ichigo attacked us?"

"No Renji, but as of now, he is considered a traitor to the Soul Society."

"But Captain! How can you just-"

"That's enough Renji. I will report this to the Head Captain at once." He said leaving me completely clueless. This was getting to be too much. Why the hell was Ichigo attacking us? His spiritual pressure felt the same. The only thing different were his speed and power. I wasn't yet ready to accept the fact that Ichigo had betrayed us. I couldn't, not until I was sure that that was indeed Ichigo.

* * *

**And this was chapter 6. (The authors' note was chapter 5.5)I truly hope you all enjoyed it. And now in the next chapter I think it's about time for Ichigo and Rukia to travel to the Soul Society where they meet a world of angry Soul Reapers. On top of all this chaos, how will Rukia break it to Renji about her and Ichigo? And what the hell happened to Aizen? All these answers will come in good time. ^.^ **


	8. To The Soul Society

_**Ok you guys I'm sorry for taking forever to update but I've been having problems but I decided to have a slight plot change. It's gonna focus more on Ichigo's and Rukia's relationship and my OC. Hope it's not bad ^_^**_

* * *

Rukia

I awoke the next morning wrapped in Ichigo's arms. I knew I had important matters to attend but I found myself lying still, wanting to enjoy the time we had left together. I scooted closer to him allowing his arms to droop around my waist. Putting my head closer to his chest, I could hear the soft thumping of Ichigo's heart. It was so calm and undisturbed. The same thought crossed my mind as I looked up to his face. The corners of his mouth were slightly curved into a smile. As I laid there my mind began spinning as I thought of all the things that were going to happen today. A shiver ran down my spine as a still asleep Ichigo moved his arm up my waist. Not wanting to think about the day any more, I slowly drifted back to sleep.

"Rukia." I heard Ichigo say softly. His voice made my whole body relax to the point where I did not respond. He began to shake me gently. "Rukia." He repeated shaking me a little harder. I cracked my eyes open just enough to see Ichigo standing over me. So cute. I started to drift back to sleep. "RUKIA!" He shouted hitting me with a pillow.

"WHAT?" I screamed back. I moaned as I slowly sat up.

"It's time to go. Urahara has finished opening the gate to the Soul Society." He said grabbing Kon. After a few complaints and struggles, Ichigo finally managed to get the pill containing Kon, out of the stuffed lion. As Ichigo forced himself out of his body and gave Kon instructions I grabbed Chappy and did the same.

"Alright Ichigo, let's go." I said jumping out of the window. He followed and in a short while we made it to Urahara's shop. Mr. Tessai was there to greet us at the front door and lead us inside to the underground hideout Urahara and Yoruichi built.

"The boss is ill right now and wasn't able to meet you Ms. Kuchiki and Mr. Kurosaki. He has left me instructions to open the gate and allow you passage." Tessai said opening the gate for us.

"Thank you very much." I said kindly as Ichigo and I ran as fast as we could to reach the Soul Society. Once again the thoughts crossed my mind of what would happen when we got there. The only thing I could do was wait to see what was in store for us.

We made it there rather quickly. As we landed on the ground not many people were there.

"Rukia." Ichigo started. "Where is everyone? And why the hell does this place look like a wars taken place here?"

He was right. Everywhere you turned buildings were destroyed, walls broken, debris floating in the rashi filled air, and blood splattered over the ground. Now that I take a closer look at it, Ichigo and I were very close to the squad six barracks. I guess Byakuya would let us stay there for a while at the manor. "Ichigo, c'mon, we're going to the barracks so we can find out what's happening." Ichigo nodded and we began to walk.

"Returning to the scene of the crime, eh, Ichigo!" We heard a voice call out from behind us. I spun around to meet the angry gaze of Renji.

"What the hell are you talking about Renji? I haven't "returned" anywhere." Ichigo shouted back.

"Don't play dumb with me Ichigo! You know exactly what I'm talking about you bastard! Where do you get off attacking me and my captain and still have the nerve to show your face around here!" Renji yelled as he slowly began to move forward.

"Have you lost your mind? I haven't attacked anyone."

"Oh right, so I guess the person me and Captain Kuchiki saw yesterday, who looked _exactly_ like you, was just a figure of our imagination?"

"Well I guess so." Ichigo replied smartly. I could see the anger building in Renji's face. He slowly removed his zanpakuto from its case and pointed it at Ichigo.

"Ichigo Kurosaki, you are under arrest. Please come quietly." This was bad but I had to do something.

"Renji!" I yelled jumping in front of Ichigo. "He's telling the truth. Ichigo was with me the entire time in the world of the living. You have to believe me." I tried my best in trying to make him understand.

"Rukia don't try to take up for him, just stay out of this. This has nothing to do with you." Renji called out. Why did he have to be so stubborn?

"But-"

"Rukia. Don't worry about it. Just stay back there and let me handle this. Renji is too stubborn to understand any reasoning so just relax, ok?" He said giving me a warm smile.

My heart completely melted to the point where I could do nothing but obey. I walked a couple of feet back and stood next to a pile of rubble. Before I could completely turn around Ichigo and Renji were already clashing swords. I watched as Renji released his Zabimaru while Ichigo released Zangetsu. Why wouldn't Renji listen to me? It's not as if I was lying. What could I do to stop this? As the answer came to me I got up and grabbed my zanpakuto.

" Dance! Sode no Shirayuki!" I shouted causing both Ichigo and Renji to look at me with confusion. I aimed her under their feet knowing full well they had enough speed to dodge my attack. Just as I expected they didn't let me down. A huge block of ice stood between the two angry soul reapers.

"Rukia," Renji started. "I thought I told you to—"

"NO Renji!" You can't just fight when you have no solid proof that that was Ichigo."

"I have solid proof I know what I-"

"Enough, Renji." This voice in the shadows terrified me. "Rukia Kuchiki and Ichigo Kurosaki, you are _both_ under arrest for treason." Byakuya's voice echoed.

Renji

"Capitan, what are you doing here?" I asked the Kuchiki, stunned by his sudden appearance.

"I am performing my job as a captain of the 13 Court Guard Squads, Renji." He responded coldly, as if it was the dumbest question he had ever heard. He turned his head toward Rukia and Ichigo. "I will say it once more. Rukia Kuchiki and Ichigo Kurosaki, you are both under arrest."

As Ichigo opened his mouth to respond more spiritual pressures appeared.

"Please don't try to resist Ichigo." Ikkaku shouted.

"Yes please don't. It's rather ugly when people resist. At least be taken in a beautiful way." Yumichika added. What the hell were they doing here?

"What are you guys doing here?" I asked.

"Well," Ikkaku started, "Squad 11 had no current orders and Yumichika and I felt Ichigo's spiritual pressure here and decided to drop in." Ikkaku jumped down behind Ichigo and grabbed his arms while Yumichika grabbed Rukia.

"Hey! What are you doing?" Ichigo yelled as he tried to struggle free of Ikkaku's tight grip.

"Captain Kuchiki, please allow us to take Ichigo and Rukia in for you. I'm sure you have other matters to attend." Yumichika pleaded.

The captain looked at them with question. So did I. Why did they want to take Ichigo in when we were the ones to capture him?

"Fine do as you please." He responded. "Renji, why don't you accompany them."

"Of course captain." I ran over to them while the captain turned to leave. Ichigo was still struggling of course. The guy just didn't know when to give up.

"Ichigo listen to me, you may want to go along with whatever they want you to do for your own good. Just don't struggle and we know you're gonna pull one of those break out tricks of yours and we'll be right behind ya helping you." Ikkaku told them. A while later Ichigo and Rukia were placed in the same cell. After that I wasn't allowed to see them anymore.

I returned to my room to think about what just happened. Why did I get angry with Rukia? I love her and I realized that I was wrong. But Ichigo, I knew that bastard liked her and I was letting what the guys said get to me. I know Rukia better than that she would never cheat on me. But then what about Ichigo? If Rukia said that he was with her in the world of the living then how could he be here? Then I remembered that day when Ichigo attacked me. Something was different. What was it? Then it hit me. Ichigo's attack that day. He had said, Getsugai Tenshu. Ichigo's attack was Getsuga Tensho! That's when I realized it. That wasn't Ichigo and Rukia wasn't lying. I had to do something but everything was so clouded. I knew for sure, that I was going to help them.

Ichigo

"Dammit!" I yelled sitting on the bed. "This isn't what was supposed to happen." Why did they think I was the one that attacked them? Rukia came and wrapped her arms around me.

"Ichigo it's ok. We're going to get out of here. I promise." She said softly. For some reason I had trouble believing her.

_Wow you're so pathetic._ Oh no not now. Out of all the possible times why now?

_Why don't you just go away, why do you insist on torturing me? _I asked angrily inside my head.

_Because, you're getting soft. I don't know what you're up to King but I'm not getting killed because of your weakness._

_I'm not going to get killed. We're breaking out of here tonight and we're going to see Renji._

_Who? You mean the guy who just tried to kick your ass? Yeah very nice decision. And I see you and my Rukia had a nice little time the other night. By the way I enjoyed watching every moment of it._

"You sick bastard." Shit, I said that out loud.

"Ichigo what's wrong? Who are you talking to and…why are your eyes yellow?" Rukia asked fearfully slowly backing away from me.

"I'm talking to him. Jerk won't leave me alone." She nodded understandingly.

_Hey King, how about you let me out for a while, I wanna have some fun too? _He laughed that creepy laugh of his.

"I said shut up!" At this statement he quieted down and Zangetsu appeared before me and Rukia. "Whoa whoa, Zangetsu where did you come from?"

"I see you did not notice when I left, Ichigo." He said calmly. "Sode no Shirayuki and I went to do some investigating." Sode no Shirayuki appeared beside him.

"Rukia and Ichigo we have news to tell you." She said sweetly. What a nice calming voice she had. They had told us everything they found out from the other Zanpakuto. We had to move quickly. Luckily Zangetsu was able to break the chains off of us and we broke through the walls of the prison. We quickly flew off as the alarm was raised and people began to head towards our cell only to find us gone. It was time to get to the bottom of this. It was time to go pay Renji one more visit.

Grimmjow

I had been a wreck these past days. Why couldn't I get that damn Soul Reaper out of my head? Why was she so special? I knew exactly why. It was because of the way she treated me. The way no Soul Reaper or any one has every treated me before. In the short time that she was with me I fell in love with her. I began to think this over because Arrancars weren't supposed to feel 'love'. But I did. I felt these feelings. I had to talk to her about them even if it meant being rejected. I had sensed her spiritual pressure leave yesterday. I assumed she and Ichigo went to the Soul Society for some reason and because I didn't know when they were getting back I had to go there myself. I guess that meant a trip to a bunch of filthy Soul Reapers.

"Here I go Grimmjow," I said to myself. "I'm going to the Seretei."

Icalyoda

Once again he has called me into that room. The room I hated. He was always calling me to serve him but this time it was different. He was here to remake me. I was originally created from the Hogyoku. Now I was being sent back so it can remake me. When I came out of that room I was a changed person. I had new powers, the power to copy any Zanpakuto I encountered. Then my orders were given to me.

"_I would like you to go and destroy, Ichigo Kurosaki." _His royal highness said looking down on me. I had no idea who this 'Ichigo' was. But orders were orders and if I had any chance to stay alive and eventually get out of this work, I would do as I was told. Then I left the room and began to travel back to the Soul Society where I would carry out my new mission.

I wonder what Lord Aizen had against these Soul Reapers. What had they done to him to make him want to destroy them? I wanted to know his story. But now was not the time. My goal was at hand and once I achieved this I could go back and ask him. And after that I could find a way to leave. Here I go, to the Soul Society.

* * *

_**So here is the next chapter. I hope it's not too horrible. Please review and lemme know what you think :D. Until the next chapter of Wanted.**_


	9. Icalyoda's Power at Work

_**I took a break from Wanted for a while. The plot was giving me the flux so I got myself together. Here's my attempt at chapter 9. :)**_

* * *

Ichigo

We flew off into the sky leaving a bunch of confused Soul Reapers in our jail cell. We were now fugitives.

"Ichigo…where are we going?" Rukia asked looking at me with her bright violet eyes.

"We're going to pay Renji a visit." Her eyes widened. I bet she didn't expect to see him the moment we broke out of jail. When we made it to the squad 6 barracks Rukia led the way to the red head's office. After all she did know this place better than me. When we reached the door I could hear Renji shuffling papers on the other side. I quickly opened the door, pushing Rukia in and closing it back. Renji spun around in shock.

"Ichigo! Rukia! What are you doing here?"

"What does it look like idiot, we came here to get answers. Why are we being treated like this?" I asked him seriously.

"Like you don't know. Ichigo you've been attacking people around here and just like you, we wanna know what's going on." He yelled angrily.

"Renji do you honestly believe Ichigo would go and do something like that for no reason? Think about it." Rukia cut in.

"I have. And I do have reason to believe that you are innocent Ichigo I really do. But orders are orders and people swear they saw you. It's my word against theirs." Who would impersonate me? I don't have any idea who would hate me besides the obvious Grimmjow.

"Well then. I guess I have to get to the bottom of this and clear my name." I said turning to leave. "C'mon Rukia." She began to run behind me when Renji called her back.

"Rukia can you stay a moment I need to talk to you…alone?" Nothing could stop the angry expression on my face. Rukia nodded for me to wait outside for her. I did as I was told and went and took a walk in the gardens making sure to watch for any Soul Reapers.

"Rukia. I hope you have the guts to tell him."

Rukia

I watched as Ichigo left the room and shut the door behind him. This was it. I was going to have to tell him today. Right now. I looked back at Renji as he advanced towards me. My legs froze and I couldn't take a step back. Renji slowly wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me closer to him. His touch was so familiar that my body simply accepted it. Renji leaned down gently to kiss me, just before our lips met my arms unexpectedly slid up to his chest and shoved him back a little. His eyes burned with confusion.

"Renji…we…I can't do this." I said shyly.

"What are you talking about Rukia?" He laughed. "We haven't seen each other in a while and this is the greeting I get?" The seriousness in my eyes was enough to make his pause. "C'mon Rukia, tell me what's wrong."

"I…I can't do this anymore. We…can't be together, Renji." I said plainly. A wave of guilt washed over me. A part of me was saying I shouldn't have slept with Ichigo. Another told me otherwise.

"What the hell Rukia! Where is all of this coming from!" He yelled at me causing me to flinch.

"Well…when you left Ichigo made me see how much I wanted him. How much I needed him." It was hard crushing my best friend's heart but this had to be done. "I love Ichigo, Renji." His jaw dropped and his eyes widened at what I just told him. His brows frowned as he gritted his teeth.

"That bastard! That day you said you loved me, why this now? What has he done to you Rukia?" He clenched my shoulders tightly. I placed my hands on top of his and lifted them off my shoulders.

"Nothing that I didn't want him to." He gave me an angry glare. Just my luck Ichigo walked through the door.

"Rukia! We need to go I sense that their on to us!" He shouted. Renji directed his anger towards Ichigo.

"Damn you! You son of a bitch!" Renji drew his Zanpakuto and ran towards Ichigo bringing it down upon him.

"Renji what are you doing?" Ichigo asked. Renji only remained silent putting more pressure on Ichigo. "Fine don't answer, but Rukia and I leaving. Let's go Rukia." He called to me while pushing Renji unto the floor. I ran over to him and he led me out the door.

"You're not going anywhere! Roar Zabimaru!" He yelled out. Ichigo jumped behind me to block his attack.

"Look Renji I'm sorry but we just don't have time for this." He said repelling Renji's Zabimaru. Ichigo grabbed my arm and pulled me unto we we're away from the squad 6 barracks.

"Ichigo, what are we going to do now?"

"Honestly Rukia, I don't know. We can't go anywhere without attracting attention." As I looked behind Ichigo I saw someone approaching us. The closer he came the more I could see him. Tall, pale skin, long white hair with bangs framing his face, pure white clothes held together with a light blue sash; he almost looked like a male Sode no Shirayuki! When he noticed I wasn't looking at him anymore Ichigo spun around and almost instinctively drew his sword. "And just who the hell are you?" He asked the figure still approaching us. The man didn't answer. He held up his hand and revealed a diamond mark on it. The diamond began to glow and a sword appeared in front of him.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing?" I asked him. Still no answer. He charged towards us with such speed that only Ichigo had enough time to counter him. I watched as his eyes met with Ichigo's.

"My name…is Icalyoda He was the first to pull back and jumped back a few feet. He stared at his sword as if inspecting it before he looked up at Ichigo and smirked.

"Interesting." He said softly still staring at the Zanpakuto.

"Icalyoda is it? Just what are you doing here?" I tried again. He seemed a lot like Byakuya, not wanting to answer your questions directly. Icalyoda looked at us and stretched out his sword.

"Zangetsu." The sword he held in his hand took a form that looked exactly like Ichigo's after he said there words. This shocked both me and Ichigo.

"What the hell." I heard Ichigo mutter as Icalyoda sneered at us and raised "Zangetsu" above his head.

"Getsuga…Tensho!" The attack originally belonging to Ichigo flew towards us only to have it countered.

"What the hell was that?" Ichigo asked angrily.

"It seems as if he copied your Zanpakuto as well as its abilities."

"My purpose is to destroy _that_ man." Icalyoda said pointing his sword at Ichigo. Why does he want to destroy Ichigo?

"Who sent you to do this?" I can't think of anyone who would want to destroy Ichigo.

"My boss. His name I will not tell you." He said simply, firing another attack towards us. This time it was Ichigo's turn to confront Icalyoda. They fought, continuously connecting their blades; sparks flying everywhere.

Ichigo

This strange man, seemingly from nowhere, appears and now wants me dead? This doesn't make any sense. I can't think of anyone that would want me dead. On top on this he has copied my Zanpakuto and knows every one of my moves. How did he do it? Think damn you! As soon as he touched my sword he copied it. Is that his Fortunately for me that fight did not last long as we were interrupted by the second squad captain.

"Freeze! All of you!" She said sternly. She seemed to have come alone since none of her men were with her."I don't what the hell is going on here, or how either of you escaped prison but all three of you are under arrest." She kept her eyes on Icalyoda. I don't really know her but I do know that she can be scary at times.

"Sorry to disappoint you," Icalyoda started. "But that was not on my agenda. I'm afraid you'll have to capture me another day, Captain Soi Fon." He glared at her.

"And just how do you know my name?"

"I know all about the 13 Court Guard squads. When I was created, all the information on you all was programmed inside me." So that's how he knew all of my moves. He was programmed!

"What do you mean programmed?" Rukia spoke up.

"I was created by the Hogyoku. Of course you know about this so you should also know that it knows everything about you." He said emotionlessly. It didn't take me long to put the clues together.

"You were created by Aizen!" I shouted, unable to keep the rage from my voice.

"Oops, looks like I gave it away." He laughed unnerved.

"Aizen! You mean that treacherous bastard is still alive?" Soi Fon asked clearly in shock.

"Very much." Icalyoda turned to me. "My apologies, Ichigo Kurosaki. It seems your destruction will have to be put on hold." He vanished out of sight. I took this opportunity to grab Rukia and shunpo out of here as well, leaving a confused Sio Fon behind. She didn't even try to give chase which is good for me because I don't think I would be able to get away from the fastest captain in the Soul Society.

Renji

I was left there lying on the floor as Ichigo and Rukia left in a hurry. Some members of another squad came to my room and found me there.

"Lieutenant Abarai, are you alright?" One of them asked.

"Yea I'm good." I said getting up from my embarrassing position. "What happened to the prisoners?" I already knew the answer but it was my duty to make sure.

"Well…uh…they escape lieutenant, sorry." Another one said looking down.

"Don't worry, they shouldn't have gotten too far." I assured them. One by one they left my room and I didn't wait long to go report what happened to captain. After he heard it the Kuchiki just stared at me before dismissing me. I immediately went to search for there spiritual pressure, concentrating more on his than Rukia's. How could they do this to me? How could Rukia, do this to me? She said she loved me and everything was perfect until…_Ichigo! _That's it. I'm gonna kill him, for sure this time. By the time I got to the place Ichigo and Rukia had already left and I saw Captain Soi Fon standing.

"Captain Soi Fon! What are you doing here?" I asked standing only a few feet away from her.

"I was here to capture the prisoners that _somehow_ escaped." She said glaring at me as if she were blaming me for it. "Unfortunately, they just left."

"But shouldn't you have chased after them?" She was almost the fastest soul reaper in the Soul Society do catching them was no problem.

"I could have but right now I'm focused on the other person that was here fighting them." She stared off in the opposite direction.

"Other person?"

"Yes. There was another here fighting Kurosaki. Now excuse me I must go to see Head Captain." She shunp'd off before I could protest. Another spiritual pressure, eh? Let's see if I can find it.

I didn't wander around that long before I spotted him. Everything about him except his slash is white! He looked up and began looking around before bowing his head with closed eyes.

"To what do I owe the pleasure Lieutenant Abarai?" He asked; humor filling his voice. I stepped out from the bushes and faced him.

"How do you know my name?"

"I know everyone's name Renji." He took his time looking me in the face. "But I don't think I've introduced myself. I am Icalyoda." I didn't waste any time because I didn't know what he was capable of.

"Are you the one that attacked Ichigo Kurosaki!" I asked drawing my sword. He took no offense, just smiled at me.

"Yes. I am." He got up and summoned a sword to his hand from the diamond pattern on it. "I don't think we ever got to finish our fight." He came at me lightly. There was no murderous intent behind his attack but I can't let my guard down.

"What do you mean we never finished _our_ fight? I've never met you before."

"On the contrary. Let me jog your memory." I braced myself for whatever he was going to do next. Icalyoda, I think he said his name was, held out his Zanpakuto.

"Zangetsu." And without missing a beat he held it above his head. "Getsuga! Tensho!" said before releasing the wave of spiritual pressure at me. Luckily for me I dodged it. No way could I take on that attack without releasing my Zanpakuto. But a better subject to think about was how he had managed to use Ichigo's attack. When I saw he wasn't going to attack anymore I took the opportunity to ask him.

"How are you able to use Ichigo's attack?"

"That's the power of my Zanpakuto." I didn't understand well.

"So you also wield Zangetsu?" He sighed in disbelief.

"You still don't understand." He stared down at Zangetsu before looking at me again. "This ought to be fun." He smirked and held the overgrown sword to his face; placing his other hand on the hilt. "Roar!" What the hell? "Zabimaru!" Running his hands down the sword I looked at a perfect image of Zabimaru. I guess he could see the shock in my eyes because he continued. "Now you see. My Zanpakuto has the power of all Zanpakuto. In fact I should thank you Renji. You have given me ne more Zanpakuto to add to my collection."

"You bastard!" I ran for him also releasing my Zanpakuto. Before I could reach him he shunpo'd away. I was left there speechless. I…had just given him another power? Does that mean—" I have to go warn captain.

Squad 1's Barracks

Soi Fon stood there in front on the Head Captain's desk waiting for him to give her permission to continue. When he gave her that permission she went on with her report.

"Head Captain, I have seen with my own eyes the intruder as he appeared to have made contact with the prisoners Substitute Soul Reaper Ichigo Kurosaki and Squad 13's Rukia Kuchiki, both of which have escaped from confinement. Just as I arrived to confront them both parties left immediately before I came here." He gave her a nod.

"Hmmm. Put out an order that Ichigo Kurosaki and Rukia Kuchiki be apprehended at once." He said sternly. "I will question them myself to see what they have to say about this ryoka." He said opening his eyes slightly.

* * *

_**Sorry I haven't update in forever . Hope you all can forgive me! Maybe later cause I know where I'm going with the story now and I think you all are going to love it :) I'll update soon since I'm on Winter break. **_

_**Don't forget to review or subscribe please (either one is fine). I'm not gonna continue if you don't. How's that! :) **_


	10. A Night With The Enemy?

_**I'm gonna try to update on a schedule from now on. So here is my next chapter I hope you guys like it ^_^ I've been staying up late to write these for you. **_

_**BTW, thanks to all the people that subscribed…I didn't expect to get as many as I did. :)**_

* * *

Rukia

A while back Ichigo reluctantly agreed to split up and search for clues that might help us. He's so overprotective. I guess I should be glad for it sense he always sticks up for me and everything. The last thing I saw before Ichigo swept me in his arms was Captain of squad 2 and Icalyoda. I had to tell someone. But who could I trust? Everyone was out looking for Ichigo, Icalyoda, and me. That's when it struck me. Of course. I raced off in the direction of the person I knew I could trust no matter what. Making sure that no one was around to see me I quickly opened his door and closed it back. He turned around in surprise.

"Rukia! What are you doing here?" He asked me with wide eyes.

"I'm sorry to disturb you Captain Ukitake but you seemed to be the only person I could turn too." I said sitting in front of him. The shiro looked at me understandingly. "I have news to tell you, that I couldn't tell the Head Captain without him taking me off to prison."

"Go on Rukia." He said anxiously.

"Well sir, Ichigo and I have encountered the intruder running around Seretei. His name is Icalyoda and he is best described as tall, has long white hair with bangs framing his face, and his shirt, pants, everything! Is completely white with the exception of a blue sash." My captain rubbed his chin lost in analytical thought.

"I see. Is there anything else?"

"Yes sir. What I have just told you Head Captain Yamamoto already knows probably due to Captain Soi Fon. But, I don't think he knows the background of the intruder and the power of his Zanpakuto. Just moments ago Ichigo and I encountered him and it seems that when his sword collides with that of another Soul Reaper, he is able to copy the abilities of their Zanpakuto and uses their power against them."

"Why, that's unheard of! That has to be the strongest Zanpakuto in history!"

"I understand but I'm afraid the news gets worse. He informed Ichigo and me that…" I couldn't get the words out.

"What is it Rukia?"

"That he was made from Hogyoku and that Aizen had sent him here for the Soul purpose of killing Ichigo." I let out a sigh of relief. Now someone knows.

"Impossible! How can this be? Aizen was sealed away by Kisuke Urahara! He's back?" He stood up and I followed his actions. "Thank you for sharing this with me Rukia. I must inform Head Captain of this Icalyoda. You should go to before someone finds you here." He suggested.

"Right! Thank you captain!" I turned to leave before he called out to me.

"Be careful Rukia!" I turned and gave him a smile.

"I will Captain!" With that I was gone. With a little persuasion Ichigo agreed to meet me at the secret training ground tomorrow. I didn't know where that was but it wasn't going to be hard to find Ichigo with him leaking out spiritual pressure. It was getting dark so I decided to rest in an abandoned warehouse. In my time as a Soul Reaper no one has ever visited this place. Not even once.

Grimmjow

Dammit! Where was she? Every time I had gotten close her spiritual pressure moved. Where was she running off to? After a while her spiritual pressure ceased to move and even became harder to detect. I guessed she was hiding herself. But from who? I perched myself on one of the buildings and looked down on an old warehouse of some sort. She must be in there. I jumped down and opened the door just in time to see her jump up in surprise. I grinned to myself pleased with her reaction.

"G-Grimmjow! What are you doing here!" She grabbed her Zanpakuto and held it out in front of her.

"Hey. Hey. What's with the hostility towards the person who saved your life a while ago?" I remember that day perfectly. How cute she looked with blood on her face. The way she felt under my hands when I lifter her up. And the look of determined resistance in her eyes when I tried to help her.

"You're the one that endangered it in the first place!" She whispered angrily. "And keep your voice down idiot." I went over and sat next to her. She seemed unafraid now and put back her sword.

"Here a better question. Why are you in here? Hiding from someone are we?" I mocked earning another glare from the petite Soul Reaper.

"Why should I tell you anything _Grimmjow_?" She said my name with such distaste.

"Well that's just it. You don't have to tell me a thing?" She huffed. "I'll just stay right here until you do." She looked at me with disbelief. There was a brief moment of silence before she broke it.

"Ichigo and I escaped from prison so we split up and decided to meet up in the morning, satisfied?" She snarled. I nodded and rested my head back.

"Yep. So you wanna tell me what's going on?"

"What are you talking about?" She didn't bother to open her eyes.

"The Sereitei, duh." The girl beside me suddenly became tense.

"Why should I tell you anything? For all I know you're still working for Aizen." It was my turn to become tense. I flared with anger.

"Don't ever put me in the same sentence as that bastard!" A small gasp escaped her. "I'm done with him understand." She didn't respond for a while.

"Well…actually. Aizen is at work again and he has a new creation. His name is Icalyoda and he's caused Ichigo and me quite a bit of trouble." My laugh caught her off guard.

"Since Aizen's involved, I'm gonna help you out."

"Why would you do that?"

"Two reasons. 1. Because I hate Aizen. 2. Because of you." I could bring myself to say it right out the box.

"Because of…me?" I let out a long awaited sigh.

"You don't get it…do ya?"

Rukia

I was left alone in a ware house with Grimmjow. He was going to help me out? I wouldn't believe it if he didn't get so angry when I suggested he was aligned with Aizen.

"You still don't get it…do ya?" In reality I didn't. Here was my former enemy saying that he was helping me…because of me? The answer became crystal clear when the blue-haired Espada pressed his lips against mine before I had time to refuse. I could feel his hand slip around my waist and pull me into his lap. His other hand wrapped around my back holding me in place as he pushed himself into my mouth. Without hesitation I pushed him away and scurried off his lap.

"G-Grimmjow!" I said covering my mouth. "W-What d-did…w-why did—"

"Because…ever since that day back in Karakura Town…I couldn't stop thinking about you." Was it possible? Did he actually like me? An Espada? Great just what I needed. Now three guys like me. I regained my composure and put on a serious face.

"I'm with Ichigo, Grimmjow."

"Oh, so it's Strawberry I'm competing with. Don't worry I'm backing off now but I'm not quitting." He said with a rather cute smile. I decided to leave it at that, not really knowing what else to say.

"Go to sleep you idiot." With that I closed my eyes and dozed off. Waiting for what was to come tomorrow.

Ichigo

It's been hours since I agreed with Rukia to split up and hide until morning. She thought it could throw the other Soul Reapers off. I decided to go to the secret training grounds and rest there for the night hoping that Renji wouldn't come looking for me. At the top of the cliff I looked out over Sereitei. I had hoped Rukia was alright but something didn't settle with me.

'_Yo! What the hell was that, dumbass?' I sighed. Not my idea of a peaceful night alone. _

'_What are you talking about?'_

'_You let that guy escape. If it were me I would've hunted 'em down and finished 'em off.' _

'_Yea but it wasn't you out there so just shut up!' I leaned back on one of the rocks knowing he wouldn't listen to me. I let him rant on and on about how weak I was._

'…_and another thing…you're too dumb to even notice a certain someone that's with our Rukia.' I shot straight up. I tried to ignore his comment about Rukia being 'ours' and tried to concentrate on what he was talking about. _

'_What the hell do you mean someone's with Rukia?'_

'_Just like I said…and by their spiritual pressure…I'd say he's enjoyin' himself.' He enjoyed teasing and tormenting me knowing I couldn't sense spiritual pressure…at all. _

'_Who is it!' I shouted in my head. If anyone was with Rukia I had a right to know._

'_Psh. Like I'd ever tell you. Maybe if you let me out then I'll find her for you.' He sneered._

'_Whatever…forget it.' _I ignored him the rest of the night. Whoever was with Rukia…I would just have to trust her not to cheat on me. But this thought didn't keep me from worrying about her safety. I knew she was capable of handling herself and didn't need me by her side to protect her every second. But still…

I woke up with renewed strength as I felt a familiar touch graze my face. My eyes opened to meet that of a violet eyed girl.

"Rukia! What're you—"

"It's morning stupid." She said giving me a loving smile. "I know you can't sense spiritual pressure so I came to you. And another thing…" I was suddenly kicked square in the cheek. The force sent me flying into the next available rock. Groaning, I picked myself off the ground and stared at an angry Rukia.

"What did you do that for _Grimmjow!_" She screamed. That name sent chills down my spine. Gazing over to where she was looking sure enough the 'number 6' Espada was there cheesing, his grin stretching from ear to ear.

"Oh c'mon Rukia. It was just a little wake up call." He said. Before he saw me coming I introduced my fist to his stomach. Slapping my hands together I gathered Rukia in my arms quickly brushing my lips against hers as Grimmjow was now getting off the ground.

"Guess I deserved that." I said clutching his stomach.

"What are you doing here Grimmjow?" I said not releasing my hold on Rukia. He let go of his stomach and straightened out his posture. Giving me a light grin he gave his answer.

"Not only am I here to help you out but…I'm here…to steal Rukia away from you." ….

"Rukia…you might want to place a binding spell on me…NOW!"

* * *

_**And thus ends chappy 10. Review or Subscribe either one is fine. And I'll see you next chapter of…WANTED! *applause***_


End file.
